


【铁红】残酷童话（铁罐x红女巫）

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel (except IronStrange) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: *一个奇怪的AU和奇怪的故事。赠 @桉树上数绵羊 ，希望不会被嫌弃(:3*2020年从lofter导入至ao3
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel (except IronStrange) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778647





	【铁红】残酷童话（铁罐x红女巫）

**Author's Note:**

> *一个奇怪的AU和奇怪的故事。赠 @桉树上数绵羊 ，希望不会被嫌弃(:3  
> *2020年从lofter导入至ao3

“抬起头。”国王说。

女巫照做，她的发色与指尖都萦绕着不详的红色。侍卫拉紧了锁链。

国王嗤笑一声。

“你们以为锁链有用吗？放开她吧。”

*

冬天，城堡外是风与雪，脚下城镇只剩星星灯火，更远处只有铁青的山。女巫披着毛毯，座上的君王自顾自地饮酒。

“你为什么来这里？”

“为了报仇。”

“哈，有趣，既然我的王国中无人能阻拦你，现在你为何不动手？”

“我要看你自取灭亡。”

国王大笑，乌鸦载着寒雪落在他肩头，“听到了吗，贾维斯。”史塔克帮乌鸦掸落雪花，“你那双智慧之眼可要作证，这位可爱的女士——”

他歪头，女巫回答，“旺达。”

“对，旺达。”史塔克大笑，像是为女巫有着公主们的名字而发笑，“你要作证，她会在我身旁，直到我死去。”

*

她的房间内壁炉熊熊燃烧，床与座椅铺满皮毛，旺达不知为何感到无比轻松，也许此处无人害她，也许因为尖刀握在她手中，而仇敌睡在隔壁。

*

风雪停止了。

诡异的是，雪化为雨，天色阴沉，风夹杂着火药的味道。平民惊慌失措，为这天黑后天际仍有的一圈红光。

史塔克站在城墙之上，在他的王冠之上，黑云低沉。

“有龙，就在山下。”旺达拢着衣袍。红发红袍，她像一丛火焰。

贾维斯自天际飞回，落在史塔克肩头，对他低语。

“这是真的。”史塔克揉着眉心。“它为财富和杀戮而来。”

他低头看自己的王国。从一间接一间的房屋中，他的子民走了出来，聚到城墙之下，脸上带着惊吓的苍白，但目光中满是信任。

“我会解决这个。”史塔克对他们说。贾维斯又一次飞向泛着火光的天际。

雨水落下，落在他的肩头。如果是雪花，它会在他的皮草上破碎；可雨使皮草低垂。

他又轻声说，“我会解决这个。”

只有旺达听见了。

*

“你知道，我不想屠龙。这事得归英勇的骑士，为了赢得荣誉和公主的芳心。”

旺达伸出了手。她指尖温柔落在史塔克的脸旁。

“比起读你的思想，我更愿意听你亲口讲出原因。”

史塔克沉默。“我不喜欢战争，我不想拿起武器，自从……自从我知道我都做了什么后。”

旺达没有回答。她想起燃烧的村庄，父母的尸体，还有史塔克王国的旗帜。

“我请求你的帮助，以我的王国的名义。”

旺达摇头。“许多国王或公爵曾这样许诺，最后他们只推来了火刑架。”

“那以托尼·史塔克的名义。”他单膝跪下，旺达扭头。

壁炉中噼啪一声。

“对不起。”她听到史塔克说，“我不应该这样要求你。但为了我的人民，我……”

这次旺达忍不住叹息。

*

“我的力量与龙同根同源，所以我无法伤害它。”旺达说，她拿起史塔克的佩剑，突然问，“你知道魔法的本质吗？”

“是什么？”

火光中托尼眼神专注，旺达拉过他的手，用剑割破手心。

“是交换。”她说。

*

用生命交换生命，用恐惧交换力量，多少君王为此趋之如骛，而托尼·史塔克坐在她脚边，眼神单纯喜悦如孩童。

“我可以用这把剑杀死龙？”

“它也会吞噬你。”女巫提醒，“除非你用龙的生命做交换。”

“足够了。”他拿着剑站起来。

*

她看见国王周身环绕的冷色越来越重，死亡的阴影在吞噬他。

而她看着他。

*

“叫我托尼。”他说，胯下战马嘶鸣，士兵在他身后，整装待发。

旺达穿着红色的长裙，在风中翻飞好似火焰，“你知道我不会祝福你，托尼。”

但行动违背言语；她解下发带，绑在托尼的臂甲上。

贾维斯在低空中盘旋。“如果有意外，告诉我。”她托风捎去这句絮语。

*

风中有黑暗、燃烧和贪婪的味道。

旺达赶到时只看到烧得残破的盔甲，贾维斯用它最后的魔法护住了托尼的尸体。

*

女巫用利刃撕开龙的躯干。火雨自天空落下，万物燃烧，她化为火焰，化为复仇。

*

国王的墓碑旁竖着宝剑，剑柄上缠绕着一段烧焦的发带。

许多年后，墓碑生了青苔，宝剑依旧锋利，从远方走来身披红袍的女巫，将一束石楠放在墓前。

Fin

这个故事挺多不足，大家看过笑笑就好。

没写的一些设定：

史塔克王国以武器、财富和军队的善战闻名。所以龙会来。

“魔法的本质是交换”：很多作品有这个设定，我的脑洞源于北欧神话中奥丁用眼睛换取智慧之泉。

“发带系在胳膊上”：我没记错的话，中世纪（？）士兵出征前，他的恋人/爱人会把发带系在他的胳膊（？）上，表示祝福。搜了一下没搜到，详细的记不清了，跪求帮忙……

石楠：石楠想的是这种帚石楠[（百度百科）](http://baike.baidu.com/view/2968755.htm)

结尾：设定魔法都是同根同源。托尼用来杀死龙的剑，附带的魔法是吸收他自己的生命，所以在生命期限内杀死了龙，他就不用死；但是他没成功。原本是想旺达爆发和龙同归于尽，但想了想没法结尾……（。

旺达的名字：在微博里有看到说旺达是北欧那边常用的公主名字，就拿来用了。

贾维斯：在这里贾维斯是只乌鸦。北欧那边认为乌鸦是有灵性的动物，例如奥丁肩上有两只乌鸦，然后乌鸦们每天出去巡视回来向奥丁报告九界新见闻。


End file.
